User blog:PeakAviator/Adaptation (Chapter 2: Rise: Part 1: Just The Beginning)
'Navigation' Adaptation (Chapter 1: Where?) You are now reading a story inspired from the game, Build A Boat For Treasure. However, there might be some differences in reality between the game and the story. Also note that any similarities in characters' names, life journey or other details with real people is unintentional and purely coincidental. This story is a complete work of fiction. 'This Story is Written in British English' ''789 Words, 3632 Characters, 44 Lines and 8 Paragraphs 'Adaptation: Rise | Just The Beginning' Right in front of their view were two buttons, a build button and a delete button. "Hey, what are these buttons for?" John asked. "The green button shows me six wood blocks when I tap it." Peter told the other two of them. "The red one?" Annie questioned him as well. "Well, it deletes blocks when you tap a block that has been placed." Peter replied. "Oh! I get it! We're stuck in the Build A Boat For Treasure Game! But we're restarting our progress!" Annie exclaimed. It was all your fault, Peter Nyström! Peter thought to himself. Out of the gloom, Peter heard the exact same voice he had heard two times before, except that it was in his head. It said, "Punishment is aye ranker than thy wrongdoing. That's why thy friends are with thou too, to pay for thou unrighteousness." Gosh, he thought. His friends were stuck too, to pay for his unrighteousness! He told his friends, "I'm going to ride on this tiny wood raft, okay?" "Wait! You won't survive to the end! If you die, you won't know whether you'll respawn!" Annie screeched anxiously. "Oh, yes!" Peter remembered. Then suddenly, the grass patch turned into water! "Excuse me, who just PRESSED THE "LAUNCH BOAT" BUTTON?" Peter screamed with fury, well, like a girl. "Er---I-I-I did it." John said, afraid that he'd be the cause of his friend's death! "I'll get you one day, John Carlsson!" Peter screamed repeatedly. "ACK!" Annie then stated, "Well, that was unexpected." The two of them watched as they saw Peter's miniscule raft crash into every obstacle in its path. It travelled like a notch, then broke. The sound, OOF (or UUHHH), was heard as Peter's Roblox Character broke. Tension built up in the two of them as the wondered if they would ever see they friend again. Then they were overwhelmed by relief when they saw Peter respawning at the spawn plate. "Thank goodness you're alive!" Annie said with a puff of relief. "Yeh, you gave me such a scare!" Peter shouted, with smoke coming out of his ears as he turned to John. He had also earned three bars of gold went he rode on the raft and went for a 'journey'. The trio built their own rafts, starting with identical ones. Except that Peter had already went for one round on his raft, so he had enough gold bars to buy a common chest before his friends did so too. "Oooh! Look's like I've got a wooden chair!" Annie said. "Same here!" Peter replied. "Uh! Good for you two; I've a useless wooden wedge!" John complained, completely dissatisfied as he never really used wooden wedges for building his boats in the game. "That's a shame!" Annie and Peter chorused. "Hey, shouldn't you be encouraging me to continue and to buy more chests as I earn more gold?" John questioned the two others. "Well, not getting any wooden chairs and a useless wooden wedge is karma for pressing the "Launch Boat" button when Peter had just finished setting up his raft!" Annie told John off arrogantly. "Whatever." John said, embarassed and disgusted. Annie decided to ride her raft five more times and consequently, she had enough gold to buy an uncommon chest! She ended up getting strong materials like clay and corroded metal, which was much better than wood. She kept riding her raft until she bought two more uncommon chests and then, she redesigned her raft into a cube; it was much safer. Consisting of 27 blocks, her's was really a safety show off. On the other hand, the boys were focusing on showing off their designs. Peter was trying to make his boat look like as if it was a cruise; however, it was shrunken. John decided to create a ship that looked like an aeroplane. It turned out to look like a tiny, orb that sails in the seas. Annie thought it was a pathetic failure, but she kept her mouth shut so she wouldn't jinx herself; she never knew that if she stated her comment, her boat may end up worse than John's. Soon, they all ended up discussing about the block's names as they all called them different names. Peter called marble, you know, marble. And Annie called it pumice. John called it limestone. They probably spent the whole day talking about the blocks' names and wondering why the names of these blocks weren't listed in the game, which was pretty much a waste of time; they were supposed to be setting sail to the fight the dangerous terrains and nasty obstacles with their new, upgraded boats. But for then, they would have to settle their dispute before their real adventures start... 'Completion Details' Isaac (talk) 10:07, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Continue to check the Recent Blog Posts and look out for the next part of this chapter! 'One More Thing! I've installed another preview of the next part. Check it out before you go! '''Adaptaion | Chapter 2: Rise | Part 2: Real Adventures ''' '''Finally! They had enough chit-chatting and were finally ready to set sail. They knew about the great dangers ahead of them, especially one tough obstacle, the Shark Terrain! They knew their boats were definetly not strong enough to tackle those sharks. Nevertheless, they were prepared with their strong boats built with good materials like clay, concrete, marble and maybe something not as strong like glass (with the use of sightseeing; they love to look out of the boat). Category:Blog posts